


The Carousel Song

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Cause of my headcanon about him), -Sort of, Adopted Harry Potter, Dark Dr. Benzedrine, Dark Harry Potter, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, He is raised by Dr. Benzedrine, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Harry always smiled, always seemed happy, but no-one knows what happens when his smile disappear





	1. Prologue- The sad child with the lightning scar

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, I hope it's at least readable.  
> And if someone of you has question about this story ask them in your comments I will answer as best and fast as I can

Harry Potter was not one of the luckiest children in England, but at the same time he didn't considered himself one of the most unlucky. He had a house, a room, even if it was the little room under the stairs, a bed, small and uncomfortable but it was his and he didn't lack the food, sometimes ... until he did well what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wanted to do.  
That day the little Harry Potter was happy in the kindergarten courtyard, yes he was alone and yes no one approached him because they thought he was strange, so skinny with his cousin's unkempt clothes and the round-rimmed glasses that were as big as half his face, but Harry didn't care was happy to be in the shade to get fresh air without having to do anything, neither gardening nor anything else.  
Harry was happy, and he stayed until he saw his cousin approach, Dudley was bigger and stronger than Harry and he had a bad cruel smile on his face as he approached him.  
"Hey, Freak" He said " Do you want to play a game with me and my friends?" And even his tone was bad, but Harry did't pay much attention to it, he was happy that his cousin wanted to let him play one of their games and then there were the teachers, he could not hurt him right?  
Harry nodded to his cousin who smiled even more in response.  
"What do we play?" He asked innocently, his voice small and subdued  
"We'll play 'Harry Hunt' " Dudley replied, and the small thin boy looked at him in confusion  
" 'Harry Hunt'? And what should I do?"  
"Simple, freak, you run and we chase you"  
"Oh, okay" replied the child "And if you take me what happens?"  
"Nothing" Dudley replied, but his smile said he was lying, but Harry didn't know, so he accepted the game.  
He was having fun running, chased by his cousin and his friends, until they had caught him for the first time, Dudley had kicked him before he could escape. Harry decided that he did not like the game "Harry Hunt" and that he wanted to tell a teacher what was going on, but then he thought better of it. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would get angry if Dudley had been scolded and he would remain locked in the closet for the rest of the week, then he started running, trying to find a place to hide, but not find it anywhere.  
Harry ran and ran, continuing even though he was tired and starting to feel bad, he didn't want Dudley to catch him, but as he ran he didn't notice a pebble he stumbled over. Dudley and his friends were immediately on him.  
The child could hardly curl up on himself so they didn't hit him in the face who was drowned in a confused storm of kicks and punches, cried and asked him, sobbing, to stop, but Dudley and his friends didn't hear it under the sound of their laughter or maybe they ignored him. And so Harry wished he could be far away, as far from Dudley and the Dursleys as they would have blamed him, he wished he was in a place where he could be safe and happy.  
The child saw himself surrounded by black, a terrible pressure that crushed him from all sides making his ears ring and making his eyes hurt, a part of him was afraid that he would have broken his glasses, but luckily it lasted only a second and when he finished, Harry noticed Dudley and his friends were no longer beating him and their shadows no longer covered the sun. Harry cautiously opened his eyes, only to be shocked. What he saw around him seemed to have come out of the illustration of one of his cousin's fairytale books.  
There were many houses, all with brightly colored facades and merry flowerbeds decorated with a multitude of colorful and fragrant flowers, the air itself smelling sweet, like cotton candy and honey. The road on which he stood was paved with smooth white basols that looked almost like the path of yellow bricks that Dorothy had followed to arrive in Oz.  
The child wondered if he was dreaming, maybe he had fainted ... because such a freakish place, as his relatives would have said, could not exist. Yet Harry hoped it was real, it was really, really beautiful.  
Soon he saw someone approaching, they were four men who looked very threatening despite the bright colors they wore, all but one who was dressed in black. He instinctively stepped back, stumbling again because of his aching legs. He closed his eyes and prayed that no one hurt him.  
The steps stopped.  
"Who did this to you, child?" Asked a sweet voice, which seemed sincere in his concern. Harry opened his eyes and found himself in front of one of the men, he was dressed in the most flashy and ... strange way he had ever seen. He was dressed in yellow, a bright yellow same as the sun, his jacket had black lapels as well as buttons, he wore a yellow and black bow tie and his cream shirt looked like the one he had seen in the illustrations of the princes with those swirls of fabric that looked like a curled waterfall.  
The man looked at him with the bluest eyes that Harry had ever seen, and his face was covered by a make-up similar to that of a mime but much lighter, with a small red heart on his lips and cheeks veiled with very light pink .  
"M-My cousin, sir" he replied stammering and immediately lowering his eyes, his uncle had told him a lot of times that it was rude to stare ... and yet it was what he had done.  
The man looked at him and his eyes became sad.  
"Did your parents not try to stop him?"  
"I-I have no parents, sir, I live with my uncle and my aunt ..." he answered again.  
"Oh, my dear," the man exclaimed in a soft, low voice that led Harry to trust him. "Come here, child, let's do something for what that bully of a cousin did you find yourself with, did" he said, as he helped him get up, then Harry saw him shake a ... stick in front of his face? It was made of a sort of white wood, decorated on the handle with yellow beads. And as if by magic Harry felt better, all the pain was gone, how ... how had he done?  
And so the little boy understood, that man was a wizard, as Merlin!  
"T-Thank you, sir" he thanked him, giving him a smile, though without looking up.  
"Oh, quiet, it's nothing, child. But now would you tell me your name?"  
"I'm ... it's Harry, Harry Potter, sir"  
The man seemed surprised to hear his name, but soon he returned to smile.  
"I'm Dr. Benzedrine, Harry, it's nice to meet you. And those with me-" he said pointing to the other three, one dressed in green with red hair, another dressed in red with very long and curly hair and a pair of mustache in the shape of a horseshoe and the last one that was dressed in black and had a wide smile, as the Chesire Cat, painted on the face, "they are: Donnie the Catcher" pointed to the man in green "H. Shoe Crab" pointed to the man in red "And Mr. Sandman" and said this he pointed to the man in black who smiled at him making a small greeting with his hand "The three are my dearest friends and together the four of us are the Suitehearts . "  
Dr. Benzedrine then asked him to follow him, after asking him if he was hungry, something to which Harry a little embarrassed answered affirmatively. The child felt safe, though, he didn't know why he did it. As they walked through the city to get to the place, the doctor explained that the city was called Carousel and that it was invisible to the no-majs, Harry had no idea what a no-maj was but didn't ask, he didn't want to look stupid and repent the doctor of being so kind to him.  
Sometimes Donnie looked at him and smiled encouraging him to ask questions if he wanted to, and H. Shoe was really nice, the one who was silent was Mr. Sandman but Harry didn't ask why, neither to himself ... maybe he didn't like new people ... Harry hoped that it was not because he too found him as freakish as the Dursleys did.  
When they got to their destination Harry could not help but gasp, he had never seen such a large place. It looked like a royal palace, the facade followed the same color scheme as Dr. Benzedrine, although lighter, the façade was cream-colored and the doors and some of the decorations were reddish-black in color.  
The doctor told him that this was his house and Harry was even more surprised, and he wondered how a person could live in a place that seemed to be so big and majestic, the doctor gave him another of his soft smiles and invited him inside .  
The interior was also beautiful, the atrium opened in a large room lit by a domed solarium, and two flights of stairs covered with a yellow carpet led upstairs, the floors were of black marble and the furniture seemed to be very precious and made of a black wood that Harry had never seen, and were embellished with golden inlays, the walls were then embellished with paintings and portraits, which the child could swear he saw moving, when he asked the doctor he simply smiled and said that he would explain it to him soon and also from banners that looked like yellow velvet that had a beautiful flower sewn on with black thread embellished with golden shimmers.  
The doctor took him to another room, which Harry took little to realize that it was a dining room. It was very elegant and wide, a long table that could host more than twelve guests, set with a white tablecloth and three golden candelabras for its length, the chairs were decorated with golden spirals on the back and legs the seat was composed of a yellow velvet cushion .  
On the walls beyond the paintings there were also other trinkets that Harry could not understand the origin seemed almost stuffed memories of some animal, but he had never seen most of those exposed.  
In addition to the candlelight, the room was also illuminated by the soft light of a fireplace, built of polished black stone with yellow and gold inlays that formed feathered snakes with the beak that Harry had never seen before.  
He didn't feel worthy of being in a similar place, everything was so noble and elegant, and then there was him, thin with hair that looked like a bird's nest and Dudley's unkempt clothes, but the doctor didn't seem bothered. in fact, he smiled at him and motioned for him to take a seat near the head of the table, where the doctor would probably have sat down.  
Harry did it with his head down and feeling uncomfortable.  
Dr. Benzedrine soon took a seat, before he said something and quickly clapping his hands, almost making the poor child jump. Soon a short creature with long ears and big green eyes appeared, even the little creature had better clothes than Harry was wearing.  
"Master Benzedrine, did you call? Tarawa is happy to serve, what can Tarawa do for Master Benzedrine?"  
the doctor turned to the little creature, Tarawa, with a sweet smile, like the one Harry had seen him hold all the time  
"Could you bring us dinner, Tarawa? It would be really welcome."Then he turned to him."Do you want something in particular, Harry, dear? "  
The child shook his head "No, thank you, sir"  
The doctor's smile weakened a little and Harry worried, but then the man smiled again.  
"Tarawa prepares a soup for our guest and also brings a replenishing potion. Thank you dear"  
"Tarawa will return immediately with what Master Benzedrine has asked" said the little creature before disappearing.  
Harry looked at the doctor undecided whether or not to ask what that little creature was. But the man seemed to understand what his question was before he asked it, or decided to do it.  
"Tarawa is a house-elf, Harry." He informed him "The house elves are creatures enslaved by nature to us wizards, even if it does not mean that we are in any way superior to them, you must know, dear, that the family magic of house elves is much stronger than that of us wizards. What I want to say, Harry, is that even house elves have to be treated with respect" he explained. And Harry nodded, understanding the answer but before he saw a new doubt emerge in his young mind, at the thought that the doctor had said "we".  
"Dr. Benzedrine, sir, I'm not a wizard, I'm just ... Harry" he whispered, not wanting to make the man angry. But he didn't seem bothered.  
"Of course you're a wizard, dear, you could not see the Carousel or get here if you weren't" and after telling him this told him that what he had done to get to the city was called 'apparition' and that only a wizard with a powerful magic core could go that far, expecially out of a explosion of accidental magic.  
Before Harry could ask where the Carousel was exactly, Tarawa returned with a "pop" and with a simple pop of the creature's fingers the plates appeared in front of them and a silver pitcher decorated with embosses that represented the same feathered serpentine creature that Harry had seen before but didn't know what his name was. The feathered serpent even composed the handle of the pitcher. Silver goblets also appeared and a crystal goblet filled with a liquid of a strange bluish color. In front of him there were three plates, one large and yellow in color with on a smaller one of a lighter shade of the same color, and finally the soup plate, white with golden decorations, in which was the soup, which Harry had to admit to himself had a delicious smell. In front of the doctor there were only two plates that were the big yellow plate and then a white plate, instead of the lighter yellow one, which hat on the same golden decorations that formed a flower on the top of the plate. The boy soon looked down, not wanting to seem indiscreet, so he didn't see exactly what the elf had brought to the doctor.  
The man thanked the little creature that soon disappeared with another "pop" and the two were alone again. Harry didnì' move, scared and worried, he had never eaten something with someone else, let alone someone who seemed to be so noble and also because he asked himself why someone like the doctor would have wanted someone as freakish as Harry at the table with him?  
He soon felt the doctor's blue eyes on him.  
"Something upsets you, Harry?"  
"No, sir"  
"Do not lie to me, dear" said the man, but his tone didn't change respect his soft tone, but Harry still worried "Something upsets you, what is it?"  
"I ... is that, Dr. Benzedrine, sir, my aunt and uncle ... they never allowed me to eat with them ... they said that one ... er, freak, like me could not eat at the table with them" he answered in a whisper again.  
This time Benzedrine's smile disappeared and Harry was sure he had ruined everything.  
"I'm not angry with you, Harry, no. I'm furious with your ... so-called, uncles" he said "How could they treat a child of your age like that? They have no humanity"  
"Please, sir, do not be angry with my uncles ... it's all my fault ... I should not have said it ... I should be grateful to support myself despite my freakness"  
"No" the doctor interrupted him and this time his voice was cold, but then his tone returned again sweeter when he saw his gaze "No, Harry, don't say such a thing. If your relatives behave in such a despicable way it's not your fault at all, they should be grateful to have had the chance to take care of a special child like you ... But they wasted it."He said. you don't have to go back to them."  
"And ... And where will I go, Dr. Benzedrine, sir? Nobody ever wanted me because of this they brought me to my uncles. "  
"Oh, Harry, dear. Look at you, anyone who do it would love you, it's just those dirty no-maj who could not appreciate you. But don't worry, you will not have to be afraid of them anymore." He told him "And where you go ... I know we met only today, Harry, dear and I know you have every reason not to trust me, you don't know me after all... But I would be happy to welcome you ... and, well ... to adopt you if you want" he added and Harry did not know what to say ... the doctor was so kind and ... and he wanted to adopt him! He would have a father! And ... and that father wanted him to be the opposite of his uncles ... but, but if then he got tired of his presence? And if he had not wanted him again? And .. and if he was too freakish for him too?  
"You do not have to give me an answer right away, dear. You can stay here, as long as you have made a decision, as you told me about your previous guardians, I guess they will not even have noticed your disappearance" he said sadly and Harry knew he was right, his uncles would probably not even notice, and hif they did, they would have thought of a blessing.  
"Now dear, we want to have dinner? Before your soup gets cold" he said his tone always kind "Wait, I'm sorry ... before starting to dinner I suggest you take the potion that is in that goblet, it will help you, it's a promise," he added.  
Harry looked at the crystal goblet with the strange bluish liquid and took it. It didn't have the best smells he'd ever smelt, but the doctor said it would help him and he had no reason not to believe him. When he drank it, he realized that the taste was even worse than the smell, but he drank it all.  
The doctor looked at him with a smile. The crystal goblet, with still some bluish residuals, disappeared and Harry felt better than he had since he was with his uncles, he felt better. The child smiled at the man in yellow as the two began to dine.  
Harry had the feeling that everything was going to be fine soon.


	2. Chapter 1: The disappearance of the Boy-who-Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Future of the wizarding world has just changed

Once the two wizards had finished their dinner, the little creature, Tarawa, reappeared and the dishes and the rest of the equipment disappeared. But she remained still, not disappearing this time.  
The doctor placed his gaze on her.

  
"Tarawa, would you prepare a room for our guest?"

  
"Tarawa will do it right away, Master Benzedrine, but before going Tarawa asks if she has to come back to drive the guest to his room"

  
"No, dear, I'll show him where his room is, now Tarawa, go," the doctor's tone never changed from that low, soothing tone. The elf disappeared and the two wizards remained alone again.

  
Harry looked up just for a moment before bringing his eyes down on the white linen of Flanders tablecloth , he felt the blue gaze of the doctor settle on him and then, gathered a bit of courage and hoping not to offend the doctor, asked:

  
"Dr. Benzedrine, sir, may I ask you why you are so kind to me?" He asked, and he was agitated by the silence that followed his question "I ... I didn't mean to offend you, sir, I'm sorry, I didn't-" he added, but came interrupted in the middle of the excuse.

  
"You don't have to apologize, Harry, dear, you didn't offend me. But I admit that your question surprised me." Explained the man "Why do you think there must be a reason behind my kindness?"

  
Harry looked up slightly his green eyes hidden behind the curly bangs of his messy hair as he tried to figure out how he could respond.  
"Usually when Aunt Petunia was kind to me it was because their relatives would soon arrive and she had to make sure I knew I had to stay hidden in the closet and not show myself" he answered always in a low voice.

  
"I should have guessed it was the fault of those ... no-majs, oh child I assure you there's no other reason behind my kindness, I just want you to be happy, a child like you should be carefree, not worring about be heard or annoy the adults." said the doctor and Harry believed every single word he was listening to. He could trust the doctor, he had no idea why he was so sure, but he knew he could do it. "Dear, can you tell me why you had to hide in the closet? Could not she send you to your room?"  
"The closet is my room, Dr. Benzedrine, sir."

  
Harry saw the smile fading from the doctor's face again, replaced by something he didn't understand but that darkened the doctor's blue eyes in an obscure way.  
"don't be afraid, Harry, I'm not angry with you and I would never do anything that could hurt you but what I'm about to do might scare you" he said then, his tone was low but no more soft. Harry nodded silently, standing still in his place when he saw the doctor standing up and pointing his wand at a point near the black fireplace.

  
"Argentum Simulacrum" he uttered, his voice cold, a silvery-whitish flash of lightning left his wand and once he reached the point where the doctor was pointing, it took an almost human form, at least it looked human but was an indefinite figure like a shadow made of silver.

  
The obscure look of the doctor stared at the figure and then Harry saw him launch another spell he didn't understand and the silver figure began to agitate as if prey to the spasms, more and more, more and more, while the doctor kept his eyes fixed on that and the wand raised .

  
And Harry had to admit that even if the doctor had told him that he should not be afraid, he was starting to get scared a little, that magic didn't look good at all, it seemed more evil.  
Going on for a while, the doctor threw several spells against the silver figure, until he looked at it, almost with disdain and pronounced the words: "Finite Incantatem" and the silver shadow disappeared.

  
When the doctor turned to him, the smile returned to his face and the dark shadow in his eyes had vanished.  
"I apologize, Harry, I didn't mean to scare you ... but when you told me that those no-majs treated you with so little ... human decency, I guess I lost my temper. Can you forgive me for scaring you?" He asked, his smile dimming a little, but only a little

  
Harry nodded, he was not really afraid of the doctor, since he had promised that he would not hurt him, no he was afraid of the magic he had seen him use ... it had looked evil.

  
"Harry, are you sure everything is fine?"

  
"Yes, sir. It didn't scare me ..." was about to continue when the "pop" of the elf's appearance surprised him and silenced him.

  
"Tarawa has prepared the guest room, Master Benzedrine. Tarawa also apologizes for the delay, but Tarawa didn't want to interrupt the conversation between Master Benzedrine and the guest"

  
The doctor, seeing Harry's discomfort in trying to continue the sentence, didn't press, but instead turned to the elf and thanked her for having carried out his request so diligently.

  
Shortly thereafter the elf disappeared and then the doctor's attention returned to the little boy.  
"Come on, Harry, dear, follow me, I'll show you the room where you'll stay until you've made your decision, "he said softly.  
The child rose slowly and approached the doctor who gave him another small, soft smile before bringing him back to the atrium, now illuminated by the soft light of the candles, the faint light of the stars that illuminated the sky visible from the domed solarium.

Harry had no idea that it had been so late, for a moment he wondered if the Dursleys had worried about his absence, but he quickly replied that 'no they would not.'  
The upper part of the atrium was as majestic as the lower one, and besides looking up it was much easier to distinguish the golden decorations, which were small dandelions hyper detailed in gold leaf and the words that the child had no idea what they meant: 'Ille tu spectas es not semper illum vere est', but didn't ask the doctor not wanting to be too annoying with his questions.

  
Silently followed the doctor, looking around and remaining admired to see everything around him. Everything was so beautiful, noble, elegant ... and magical.  
Of course there was a background of something ... unsettling, evil in the aura of that mansion but Harry simply ignored it, trusting with all his heart the doctor.  
They crossed a corridor that was full of mahogany doors with knobs representing dandelion flowers. Only that time, because the curiosity was too much and because he wondered how it could be possible that there were so many doors with so little space between them, Harry asked a question. The doctor smiled at him softly as usual and answered him saying: 'These? Dear, these take you wherever you don't want to go 'and nothing more. Harry was confused but didn't ask anything else.  
"Here we are, Harry. The room behind this door is yours, I hope you can find it to your liking, dear" said the doctor when, passing the corridor of the doors, they came to another who had a more natural appearance. The doctor had stopped on one side, leaving room for Harry so that he could enter the room he had made him ready for, the child didn't feel so safe to consider it his room, he still felt too out of place in that beautiful place.

  
He opened the door, also in mahogany, after an affirmative nod and a smile of reassurance from the doctor.

  
And when he saw his room, Harry was shocked, he had never seen a room so spacious, even Dudley's wasn't so big! The color scheme that he saw inside corresponded to that of the rest of the building, the floor, in dark wood parquet, almost black, and the walls of a soft cream, but due to the dark lighting given by the candles it warmed the environment to nothing by making it seem otherwise cold and ... strange, Harry thought it could be called that.

  
The room was tastefully decorated like practically every room that Harry had seen until then, plus he could not believe that in 'his' room there was a real bed, he had never had one worthy to be called such, imagine something so beautiful. Harry could not believe the kindness of Dr. Benzedrine.  
"Thank you, Dr. Benzedrine, sir, thank you" he thanked him, his voice sounding full of that feeling of gratitude, for the first time since he had arrived in the Carousel and in the doctor's mansion he met his blue eyes. And the doctor smiled, smiled in a way that made his eyes shine with a benign and magical light, Harry decided that he loved that expression and unconsciously found himself smiling, because it seemed ... that was right.

  
"I'm glad you like your room so much, Harry, I'll let Tarawa know. But now, I suppose you feel tired, Harry dear, after all you've been through today, "said the doctor, and Harry nodded slightly, only then, looking away only slightly. In fact, now that the doctor had pointed this out to him, he felt really, really exhausted.  
The doctor smiled at him once more and led him to his room, Harry felt as if he could fall asleep at any moment but made an effort to stay awake. He saw the doctor move his white wooden wand once more and Harry noticed that Dudley's unkempt clothes had turned into clothes that fit him, and they were really comfortable too. The doctor was really, really kind, Harry thought.

  
Harry had never had anyone to worry about him so much he could make sure that he went to bed and that he felt comfortable.  
He muttered another thanks and the doctor told him not to worry.

  
"Goodnight, Harry," the doctor wished him, tucking the covers back with a sweetness that in his four years of life, Harry Potter had never seen direct to himself.

  
"Goodnight, Dr. Benzedrine" the child whispered before falling asleep, so, quietly and with total confidence in the stranger who had hosted him in his home without an apparent reason.

  
Once the child was asleep Benzedrine's smile took a less benign turn, a more reptile and dangerous. He looked at the child, softly asleep for a few moments before leaving the room. Still pleased that the child had trusted him so quickly, so easily that he had not even had to put him under the imperio curse to make him follow, only a slight non-verbal compulsion was enough.

  
Dr. Benzedrine smiled sinisterly as he moved through the shadows of his mansion. Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world was in his hands, almost could not believe his luck with the child who trusted hom so much he could have control of the entire wizarding world, even more than the name of his family already granted it. MAGUSA and Wizengamot would have bowed to any of his requests, would have reshaped the wizarding world under his vision.  
And the only thing he had to do to secure that power was simply pretend to be a loving father, nothing simpler for the man who had built his entire existence on deception and illusions.  
But little Harry would never have had any idea of the doctor's plans.

  
When the little Harry Potter opened his eyes, the next day for a moment he thought he would wake up in his closet. He had thought he had dreamed of the kind magic doctor dressed in yellow and his rich mansion, but when he woke up he realized that he was still in the mansion. The soft silk sheets that covered her skinny little body and the cashmere blanket that kept him warm.  
Harry felt happy again and safe, he really was with the doctor, the man who had promised never to send him back to his uncles and the only person who ever cared for him. It had not been a dream.

  
A smile curved his lips, shining in his green eyes, as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked better at the room the doctor had made prepare for him.  
The room was as large as it had been seen before, furnished with an ebony furniture decorated in golden and yellow inlays, with those same feathered serpents that he had already seen that made up the columns that rounded the corners of the furnitures.

The dark parquet was covered in three points by rectangular yellow carpets, which had small floral decorations, mostly dandelions, woven in black, the largest instead had a plumed snake that Harry swore he saw moving, crawling and ruffling the fabric feathers.

  
The high windows, ending in sharp arches, were still covered by curtains, in a fabric that Harry didn't know, they were black with golden glints that drew backlit floral motifs and ended with golden fringes, the temples that held them were golden, or perhaps in gold, decorated with a motif to expire and ending the two hyper-detailed dandelions as big as a fist.

  
The child could not help but look around and be amazed by the beauty of that room and not being able to believe even for a moment that someone like him deserved it.  
Suddenly he saw the black curtains open, the soft light of the sun illuminating the room, and from the window Harry could see a colorful and well-tended garden of various flowers divided into sectors by hedges. He succeeded in the distance, even with glasses, to barely recognize only blue roses, the others had shapes he had never seen and could not recognize and then on the distance at the edge of the garden there were two glass domes surrounded by bright points .

  
Harry decided he liked magic and that his aunt and uncle were wrong to be afraid of it.

  
He heard a popping sound that he recognized, was that of the appearance of a domestic elf.  
The elf in question was smaller than Tarawa and had warm dark brown eyes.  
"Taggar is here to tell Master Benzedrine's guest that breakfast is ready. And that Master Benzedrine expects the guest to participate. "The elf's, Taggar's, voice was lower and masculine than Tarawa's, Harry noted. "Taggar has also, according to the orders of Master Benzedrine, chosen clothes suitable for the occasion for the guest"

  
The elf snapped his little thin fingers and in an instant the perfectly folded clothes, which at first glance seemed black, appeared on the bed, which Harry had already reordered by habit.  
The house elf then disappeared, but Harry had the idea that he would reappear after he was dressed.

  
Harry took the clothes the elf had made appear, to look at them better and while dressing and when he looked at them closely he realized they were not black, they were a very dark shade of green, except the shirt that was a of very bright green that reminded the child, the shade of green worn by the man that the doctor had introduced him as Donnie the Catcher.

  
As he dressed, after carefully removing and folding what he had worn the night before, he wondered how they could be of his exact size. But he answered himself thinking that it must be thanks to magic.  
Harry had never been so elegant with those clothes that fit him, he tried to fix his hair failing miserably.  
As the child imagined Taggar reappeared, and asked him to follow him to lead him to the dining room where the doctor waited for him, Harry nodded and thanked the elf, remembering what the doctor had told him the day before.

  
This time the child paid more attention to the path he had made to get to the dining room, since if he wanted to stay in the mansion with the doctor, and almost dared not hope that the man had not changed his mind, he could not always ask the house elves to guide him.  
The mansion seemed different during the day, that dark aura seemed to disappear behind the golden reflections that many of the decorations and furniture had when they were under the soft rays of the sun.

Harry was more than happy to see the doctor again, who also wore a yellow suit that was slightly different from one he wore the last day.  
The child sat in the same place as the previous day, politely greeting the man who had placed the newspaper, with images moving !, to the side after carefully folding it.

  
"Good morning, to you too, Harry dear" replied the doctor with his tone always sweet and always soft, reassuring like nothing else that Harry had ever heard before. "I hope you spent a quiet night," he added.

  
"Yes, sir," Harry answered with a small smile, looking at what the house elves had prepared for them and not knowing what to take ... he was not used to having a real breakfast "Thanks again, Dr. Benzedrine, sir"

  
The man had smiled at him. "Dear, you don't have to thank me, you really don't need to, to see you as happy as you should be. It's all the gratitude I need."

  
Harry had responded with an instinctive 'yes sir' to which the doctor had said there was no need for him to call him sir. After that little conversation the silence had fallen, broken only by the crunch of the newspaper's paper.

  
But despite his focus on the printed lines, it didn't take long for Dr. Benzedrine to notice that the child had not touched anything yet, mentally cursing the no-majs had raised him before turning to the child.

  
"Is all right, Harry?"

  
"Yes, sir"

  
"Are you sure, Harry? You have not touched anything.";

  
the boy looked at him, looking undecided whether to speak or not but then replied: "I'm not used to having breakfast, sir. Aunt Petunia brings me something only once a day, usually at lunchtime. "

  
"Oh, dear. The more I hear you talk about these no-majs, the more I wonder why they left you with them, their behavior towards you is unacceptable. But don't worry, you're here now." He had said to him and then add "I suggest you, at least, taste one of the croissants, not eating anything will not do you good, dear"

  
Harry had nodded and had done as he had told him, eating the pastry with small controlled bites exactly as he had consumed the soup the night before, only small controlled bites , as if he thought he would have little and would have with that little due illusion to be satiated.

  
Despite his plans for the child, Dr. Benzedrine could not help but feel pity for the poor child and anger at the no-majs who had raised him.

* * *

  
Soon the days fell into a comfortable routine, and gradually became transformed into weeks. Harry was still insecure and shy but he felt comfortable with the kind doctor.  
Without him knowing it, however, his absence had thrown the wizarding world into chaos, everyone wondering where Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and who had no idea of being such, was.  
Benzedrine smiled and continued with his deception, even secretly to himself that child was beginning to have a place in his cold manipulative heart.

 

It was a couple of weeks since he arrived that the doctor asked the child if he had thought about what he had said to him the first time about adoption. Little Harry with a smile on his face and eyes that sparkled happy had said that he would be glad if the doctor had adopted him.

  
And so he did.

  
During the winter solstice of that same year, he practiced the complex magical ritual that would make Harry become his son, in blood and magic.  
The formula pronounced in Celtic to reinforce the link that would be created. Before which he had given the child a potion containing his blood and told him what was about to happen.

  
Benzedrine felt the exact moment in which his magic had accepted the child, tying him to a double line with his family and he smiled, this time sincerely as he took in his arms the unconscious child, his son.

* * *

  
While at Hogwarts, in the office of the principal, at that moment strangely empty, not seen by anyone a large book bound in purple leather with impressions of a bluish metal, shone with an almost blinding light. Between the yellowed pages the name 'Harry Potter' written in blood red ink faded, replaced by another in much earlier pages.

  
" _Benzedrine, Henry James_ "

  
The future of the wizarding world had just changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I created a new spell. I hope it's clear what it is, and what it does if not feel free to ask.  
> And sorry for the late posting of this chapter, I had a bit of a hard time trying to figure how make things move in this chapter


End file.
